Red Merlions
"We come from a tiny but mighty country! We are the Red Merlions! Hear us roar!" -Pixie and the others. Red Merlions The Red Merlions are a Representative Guild hailing from Singapore .The Red Merlions, like all Representative Guilds, fight to show to represent and show the might of their homeland. The Red Merlions specialize in trading, enviromental and wildlife protection missions and are known for their strictness in adhering to the rules. However they are open to many forms of missions. Members Pixie Like her name, Pixie is a small but spunky girl with scarlet hair with a big heart. Despite her small size, her power to lead and assert herself makes her one of the most respectable warriors of Garden City. Despite being a teenager, she possesess a very child-like appearance which tends to lead people to underestimate her. Roles: Leader, Mediator, Lead Strategist, Frontline Fighter, Sniper, Spokesman. GuitarMeister Better known as GM, he is the talented guitar wielding warrior who believes that music can change the world. He is Pixie's closest friend and most loyal follower. His handsome features, charming personality and musical talent make him very popular with the girls. However he is no slouch in combat and is quite adept at gathering information. He calls his prized Guitar "Siren". Roles: Intelligence Gathering, Frontline Fighter, Musician, Manipulator, Spokesman Tyrano-Rex More commonly known as Ty by his friends, he is the main muscle and brute strength of the group. This dino hybrid prides himself in strength and confident in his abilities of combat. He enjoys the action he receives in FFW. Roles: Main Fighter, Combat Specialist, Offense. 'Lord Gogo and Shiva' Just plain Gogo to everyone he meets. Contrary to his name, Gogo is actually a pretty fun-loving guy and the guild's resident joker. He is a pacifist who favors to fight long-ranged battles if forced into combat. Gogo has excellent skills in weaponry and an extensive knowledge of machinery. He is also in charge of handling and maintaining the Guild's ocean-liner, Sunny Island as well as the Guild's Jet, Sky Orchid. He owns a pet chrome colored Winged Organoid named Shiva who can fuse with the core of the guild vehicles or Gogo's Blade Liger. Roles: Long Range Fighter, Mech-Tech Expert, Inventor, Weapons Expert and Transportation Handler. BikerChique Nicknamed BC or Chicky, she is the one in the Guild that helps build on the numbers in manpower with her Duplication Alice. Chicky's popular with the men just as GM is popular with the girls due to her beauty and "Bad-Girl" image but in reality she's a sweetheart. She drives a special custom-made weaponized A.I. motorcycle built by Gogo called "L.I.O.N" which stands for "Lethal Intelligent Optimized Nitro-cycle." However she affectionately it calls her "Baby". Roles: Scout, Artillery expert, Combat Specialist, One-Woman Army, Courier. Territory The guild's territory is the Garden City, an urban area in FFW (South-East Asia Server) that is well known for it's lush greenery as well as variety of flora and fauna. Their guild base is set in a large dome resembling a sort of greenhouse with a variety of wldlife and plants by the sea where they have a large ocean cruiser and a jet. Trivia -The Guild frequently often collaborates with the Administration and its Eco and Beastinarian Division for Delivery or Environmental and Wildlife protection missions. -Ravena is actually well acquainted with the Guild in Real Life since they go to the same college and take the same classes together. -The Merlion is a national symbol found all over Singapore. The lion head is a nod to "Singa" which is the Malay word for Lion while the fish tail represents Singapore's past as a fishing village. Category:Guilds Category:Affiliations Category:Red Merlions